The Day Hibari Kyouya Wasn't Strong Enough
by skullsnpocky
Summary: Hibari Kyouya is an independent hitman better known as Skylark, hired to get information on Tsunayoshi Sawada, the tenth boss of the Vongola. Things don't go as planned. 1827.
1. Another job

Written for 64 Damn Prompts on LJ, for prompt #15, duty.

**Title: **Another job

**Character/Pairing:** Hibari, mention on Tsuna, implied 1827

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **While the story is mine, I don't own any of the characters. I'm just playing with them. Without pay.

---

Tonight he killed a man. Far from the first, and likely not the last, and so the man should not stick out in his mind like he does. Just another job. Another paycheck. Because he is the best, the strongest, it is his duty to finish every job with flawless precision. And he will always finish the job, no matter how difficult.

Yet there's an unfamiliar feeling that he can't seem to get rid of. It makes him uncomfortable. Makes him entertain the thought of ripping out his own heart if only it would make that feeling go away.

The feeling only gets worse when he remembers that person. Not that he can forget. He can not forget a certain head of brown spikes, or light brown eyes that were three sizes larger than they should have been. Eyes that showed everything. They'll never show anything ever again.

And it's okay, because he was just a job. And Hibari Kyouya never gets attached to a job.

---

**A/N: **And now you get to read (or completely ignore) the author's note. Cliché plot, right? I know, I know. But I got the idea and it was just like "Li, write me right this FUCKING MINUTE!" So yeah.

This will be a collection of related AU one shots, most of which will probably be written for LJ prompts. Each chapter/one shot will be rated individually, but the overall thing is rated M because later on it'll be getting into some dark territory. And maybe some porn attempts. Also know that all of the chapters will be short. Probably not as short as this one, but still pretty short.

That said, hope you enjoy it!


	2. Sleep and cell phones

Written for 64 Damn Prompts on LJ, for prompt #1, 2 a.m.

**Title: **Sleep and cell phones

**Character/Pairing:** Hibari, _Kusukabe, mention of Byakuran_

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **I'm borrowing a few of Amano-sensei's characters for my amusement. And nobody's paying me. Unfortunately.

---

He was woken by the cell phone vibrating on the night stand beside the bed. A bleary eyed look at the glowing alarm clock on the bedside table told him it was seven past two in the morning. He reached blindly for it, knocking something onto the floor in the process. He was fully intent on hanging up on the person. And if it had been anyone but the person that it was, he probably would have. But with a quick look at the caller ID he flicked open the phone.

There was no need for polite greetings in this conversation, this had been established long ago. _Kusukabe_ knows to get right to the point. "There's a job for you."

Hibari smiled one of those small, rare smiles that few people have seen and lived to tell about. He doesn't get a lot of jobs. Just enough to keep him comfortable and sated. Not because he isn't good, but rather because he is _too_ good. He figures if someone wants to use his services, they will get what they pay for. So they better pay a lot. Which gives him a nice little vacation between jobs and a nice amount in his bank account.

"Who?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. He's the boss of a Mafia Family, the Vongola. The client calls himself Byakuran. He's the boss of a rival Mafia family, the Millfiore. He just wants you to watch Sawada, get some inf--"

"He wants me to watch someone?"

"You will eventually be killing him, of course, but he wants to get some information before you do."

Hibari snorted. "I'm a hitman, not a spy. Tell him to get his own errand boy and hire me when he needs someone dead."

"I'll inform him right away."

Hibari nodded although there was no one to see it. "Good."

The snap of a cell closing and rustling of blankets were heard as he settled back into the bed.

---

**A/N: **Such a lame title.

Anyway, this fic may be less of a collection of one-shots and more of a story with really short chapters. It seems to be working out that way.

Next chapter we'll be meeting Byakuran. Oh noes! I'm not confident in my portrayal of Byakuran. He's such a weird character with way too many layers. If that makes any sense at all. Then again, I'm not real confident in my portrayal of Hibari, either. But! He's fun to write. So...

And thank you, everyone who put this story on alert and commented. You're awesome!


	3. Enemy Gates

Written for 64 Damn Prompts on LJ, for prompt #58, enemy gate.

**Title: **Enemy Gates

**Character/Pairing:** Tsuna, Reborn, very, VERY faint mentions of Hibari.

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **Totally not mine. I swear.

**XxxxxxxXx**

Sawada Tsunayoshi had always been too trusting. It was just in his nature. He would never call it _too_ trusting, of course. Part of his naive philosophy was that everyone deserved to be trusted, and when that trust was proved to be misplaced, that person deserved a second chance. To him there just was no such thing as _too_ trusting.

Reborn had continuously warned him that one day he wouldn't get the opportunity to give someone a second chance.

Tsuna would just smile that warm smile of his and Reborn would let it slide, for now. He wished that Tsuna was right. That his student would be the one to defy logic, to actually be able to make his kindness a redeeming quality. But he knew it was a hopeless wish. Maybe Tsuna could make it through today with his outlook, maybe he would live for fifty more years without someone doing him in. But he knew that eventually, that soft spot of his would be his end.

Tsuna knew these words to be true, in some very small part of him. He remembered them sometimes when he was to meet with a rival boss, or when a particularly sketchy deal was made. It's not as if he were never suspicious of anyone. But he never let those suspicions change his heart. He always kept Reborn's warning with him, well hidden from daylight.

Those words somehow slipped his mind, though, the day he met _him_. He had learned to be aware of the dangers of others, to never let his guard down while remaining kind and nonjudgmental. He should have been especially on guard when they met. He had the aura of death itself, but he didn't care.

He could feel that he was intruding onto enemy territory. He knew he shouldn't involve himself.

_This man is bad news._

Nature is a tricky thing, in conjunction with knowledge. You can know everything there is to know, but if nature contradicts it, it's as good as an old wives tale.

_You can't just leave him be._

Maybe he knew at the onset that nothing good could possible come from any sort of relationship with this man. But Tsuna was never one so disobey his heart.

**xXxxxxxXx**

Oh noes. I've gone and completely submerged myself into the D. Gray-man fandom, abandoning Reborn in the process. But I've returned, with a plan to update this one more often. Which shouldn't be too hard, considering it took me eight months to get this one out. I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON!

And now that that's out of my system, thanks to everyone who's still following this, despite the impromptu hiatus. I hope it was worth the wait!


End file.
